Various devices are known for displaying information generated by a computer as well as for inputting data into a computer. Examples of the former include CRT display screens and projection surfaces. Examples of the latter include keyboards, mouse input devices and graphic tablets.
Although such prior art devices are useful for displaying information and inputting data into a computer, it is believed that no system has hitherto been provided for integrating large scale image projection with data input in an interactive manner.
It is also well known to use a touch-sensitive screen or white board as a drawing surface for receiving and reproducing user input script. In particular, a user draws on the touch-sensitive screen using coloured markers in order to present information. Pressure sensors are provided behind the screen for detecting pressure applied to the screen as a result of drawing using the markers, and in response generating control signals which are then used to create a hard-copy print out of the image drawn on the screen.